


The First Time.

by Sorceress_Supreme



Series: When he noticed you? You felt invincible. When he kissed you ? You walked on air. [4]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 22 so? Underage, But legally?, Dick is supportive, Kon is TECHNICALLY 6, M/M, Possible sex in a later chapter, Tim is 15 to Kon's 22, Tim thinking about having ACTUAL sex with kon, Tim worries about the age diff, We seriously need more of this, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceress_Supreme/pseuds/Sorceress_Supreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim buys stuff and worries about when he and conner will have ACTUAL sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I've had a bit of writers block so? I tried to write this. Tell me what you think!

   Tim was not a blushing virgin. Well ok strike that. He’d never had like ACTUAL sex. Sure he’d had a few heavy make-outs, masturbated and well…ok he and Conner did have sex once but really it was Conner getting him off so it doesn’t count. Right? So ok maybe he was a blushing virgin but when you’re boyfriend is Superboy? You’d feel like one too. Which is why? He’s going to change that. Of course first? He needed to buy condoms and lube without being caught by a reporter.

  Tim pulled his hoodie closer, drawing the hood down like an assassin from Assassin’s Creed his sunglasses in his pocket. Jason was still in the produce section looking for good deals on the fruits for Alfred’s famous tarts, jams and preserves. As such Tim and his cart were in the health and beauty section with Dick nearby in the toy section and Damian who may or may not be trying to puppy eye him into getting him a new toy.

  “Ok so…this one is…um…silicone based…and that’s good for well…what we do. I mean Conner has his own but…” Tim muttered to himself as he compared the two bottles in his hands. “Hey Timmy!” Tim startled and dropped the bottles as dick came back over carrying Damian who held a teddy bear in his arms. “Oh hey dick…I was…um…” he stammered out his face as red as his hoodie. Dick noticed the bottles and set Damian back into the cart. Bending down to pick them up he smiled at Tim. “Looking for something special Babybird?”

  Tim bit his lip and dick lifted his chin up. “Tim it’s ok. Not mad. Just… proud and a bit concerned over that shade of red your turning.” He pull the hood back enough to get a good look at his younger brother’s face making sure he wasn’t going to faint from a fever like he had two weeks ago on a mission with Jason and Cassie. Luckily they had already finished and it was a simple recon.

  “I’m fine. Just…embarrassed. I mean…I just…this is so hard like which is better and condoms are just…” Tim twisted his fingers together as dick set one of the bottles in the cart hidden under some other items. “It’s ok. Just get a variety so you have plenty. And that way? You’re prepared.” Dick said hugging Tim. “I’m hungwy!” Damian said hugging his new bear. “Ok dami. Just got to grab a couple more things then we’ll meet up with Jason.” Dick said ruffling his hair as Tim grabbed a few boxes sticking them in the cart.

  Later once Tim was home at the manor he hid the bag with his items in his bedside table and collapsed onto his bed covering his face with a pillow. “Oh my god! I can’t believe dick saw!” He muttered into his pillow. Sighing he sat up hugging his pillow to his chest. “Ok…but I have the stuff…now…how do I let Conner know? I mean…how do you tell your boyfriend you want to have actual sex…” laying down and looking up at his ceiling Tim contemplated calling Conner and outright saying he wanted to have sex.

  Of course there was a slight problem with his plan. Conner was 22 and Tim was 15. Well ok to everyone outside of the Team he was 22. To the Team? Conner was 6. Crap…wait…is he a pedo for this? Oh god Tim was taking advantage of him!

  He jerked upright as his cell phone rang, he picked it up checking the caller id and seeing it was Conner? He groaned before he picked up, “Hi Conner.” “Hey Tim. How’ve you been?” Tim blushed before replying “I’m ok. I um…went shopping and I found some uh…things.” He could practically see Conner’s smile in his mind. “Oh? What kind of things?”

  “ _It’s now or never Tim!_ ” He thought to himself before he answered, “Um…sex…things…lube…c-c-condoms…I was um…thinking that uh…we could er…” Conner from his end sighed before he answered “Tim. Calm down. I can hear your stutter all the way here without the phone. Take a deep breath and tell me.” “ _Sex things…he’s talking about…wait…does he want to? He’s 15! I mean I’m 22 well…ok 6…but…Tim?!_ ” Tim breathed deeply before he answered. “I got some condoms and lube for if we ever decided to um…well have sex. I know we have but technically? That was a hand job and I mean well…like full penetrative sex…so um…”

  Conner smiled softly shaking his head. “You got condoms and lube for when we actually have sex? That’s…good. That’s really good Tim.’ Conner knew he had his own but the fact that Tim got some and told him was really nice. Now he knew that if and when they DID do it? There wouldn’t be as much pressure for him to have everything. ‘So you want to plan this or did you want to talk about something else?” He asked his voice a bit rough but still calm. He could see Tim blushing in his mind holding a pillow to his chest probably.

  “I was…um…Conner? If…we had sex? What…what would you do to me?” Tim asked softly. Conner paused stunned a bit at Tim's request which got him thinking. What WOULD he do? He sat up against his headboard and listened that he was indeed alone before he spoke again. “Well…first I would make sure this what you wanted. If you said yes? I’d start to kiss you. No? Still kiss you but then just hold you close and put on a movie.” Tim smiled gently “That’s all I’m gonna get?” Conner chuckled “Yes. Cause when we do? I want it to be surprise for you my robin.”


End file.
